


3 Superheroes and an XY

by j_majka



Series: MLBforBLM [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M, Reveal, established luxy relationship, xy makes a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: About two months into dating, XY decides that it's time for him to meet some of Luka's friends. Now all Luka has to do is find someone who won't instantly kill XY on sight.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: MLBforBLM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	3 Superheroes and an XY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/gifts).



> Can she write anything but luxy? Apparently not since this is like my fourth luxy fic in four months. Don't worry this train isn't going to stop soon (There are some really cool luxy stans that have birthdays in the later half of the year.)
> 
> Anywho, this one is for the amazing Taliax whose works you should totally check out. (Right now my personal favorite is Synthpathetic.)
> 
> Thank you macaronsforchat for betareading this fic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, Jules!” XY greeted as he walked on board the Liberty. 

It was funny to XY how every time he came over to visit Luka that Juleka was outside doing something on the deck, yet she was still ghostly pale. Maybe she was a ghost. _ORRRRR_...she was a half-ghost like that kid on T.V. That’d be wicked cool if she was.

Today, Juleka was sitting on one of the benches, strumming some song XY didn’t recognize. She glanced up at XY’s greeting and frowned as if she didn’t recognize him. Which was kinda crazy, he was a celebrity after all. Everyone knew who he was. Plus he was dating her brother. 

Shaking off the weird look, XY continued attempting conversation.“I’m just gonna hang out with Lu for a bit, so I won’t be bothering that purplicious hair of yours.” 

Juleka stared blankly back at him for a moment before turning back to her guitar and picking up her melody again. 

“Nice talking with ya!” 

Walking downstairs, XY replayed the conversation with Juleka in his head.

“I think your sister likes me,” he declared once he got downstairs, flopping onto one of the bar stools. 

Luka was sitting on the large blue couch that encompassed their living room. He had his electric blue guitar, the one that reminded XY of Luka’s eyes, in his lap with a sheet of paper in front of him. 

At XY’s declaration, Luka raised his eyebrows and turned to look at him.

“What makes you think that?”

“She didn’t call me one of those weird names like snobby imbecilic brat. I know you said it’s an insult but are you sure? Sounds like a pretty dope stage name.”

XY got up and moved to sit by Luka on the couch. Luka moved the papers and guitar out of the way so they could snuggle up against each other. This was definitely XY’s favorite part of coming over. 

“I’m positive that it’s an insult. But I’m glad Juleka is being nicer. Wouldn’t want my sister hating my boyfriend.” Luka leaned over and gave XY a peck on his cheek. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your sister hating me. Especially since you have no friends,” XY commented.

XY attempted to snuggle in closer to Luka, but Luka pushed himself away unexpectedly.

“I have friends!” Luka exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Yeah, sure, love,” XY said, absentmindedly. Luka’s pouting was super distracting, like how did anyone be that adorable.

Gosh, he just wanted to kiss Luka now. Maybe he could sneak a little kiss in.

As XY leaned in to try and steal a kiss, Luka stood up and started pacing, causing him to fall onto the couch.

Man, who knew his comment would throw off Luka’s whole groove? It’s not like the whole friends thing was a shock to him, right? He had to have known.

Luka kept muttering to himself, so XY just stood there watching him. Pace back and forth. Honestly, it wasn’t all that bad ‘cause he had a perfect view of Luka’s backside. And it wasn’t a bad view. Man, he loved his boyfriend.

After about five more minutes of pacing, Luka stopped and turned towards XY. “Why do you think I have no friends?”

XY shrugged, leaning into the couch. “I mean we’ve been dating about two months now and I have yet to meet any of them. So I just figured you had none. Being friendless isn’t a bad thing. I don’t have any other friends besides you and look at how swagadocious I turned out!”

“Yeah...totally swagadocious…” Luka sat back down on the couch, a thoughtful look on his face. “XY, I have friends. It’s just most of them would…”

“Ask for me to sign their foreheads once they realized who I am!?”

“They’d rather beat you with a butter sock,” Luka deadpanned. 

“Ouch, that sounds like it would hurt.” 

“It would, trust me.” 

XY frowned. If Luka’s friends really hated him that much, then that means they wouldn’t support their relationship. Then Luka would break up with XY ‘cause bros before boos, and then XY would be all alone. He really hated being alone now that he had Luka.

“Hey, hey, it’s not that bad. They don’t know you like I do,” Luka reassured, patting him on the back. 

“So you’re saying that if your friends got to know me they wouldn’t want to hit me with a sock of butter?” He asked, getting excited. It would be a win-win. XY got to meet Luka’s friends and Luka’s friends got to know the real XY. _GASPPPPP..._ he wouldn’t be alone anymore!! 

“When can I meet them?”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea…” Luka trailed off, looking anywhere but at XY.

“C’mon, Lu, pleeeeaaassseeeee.” XY pouted and gave Luka his best puppy dog eyes. 

Luka sighed, knowing he could never resist XY’s irresistible charms. “Okay, fine. I’ll try and see which of my friends won’t immediately jump you on the spot.”

XY pumped his fist in the air. “YES!”

XXX

XY glanced up at the dinky apartment building. 

The building looked as if it was made of different colored bricks and someone attempted to paint over them to make it all the same gross maroon color. Most of the windows on the front side of the building were so dirty that the need of blinds wasn’t even necessary. 

XY tightened his hood even further. This was really the last place he needed to be seen right now. Those news reporters could easily twist the story to make it seem like XY was broke. Which wouldn’t be too hard for people to believe because of his lush lifestyle and lack of new music.

XY sighed. One of Luka’s friends was in there, and XY was determined to get to know him. Ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach (he should probably get that checked out), XY walked into the building. 

Immediately, XY gagged at the stench in the lobby. He couldn’t quite place it, but it smelled almost like vomit mixed with perfume. It was as if someone tried to Febreeze the vomit smell away, but the two smells mixed together to make one gross stench.

Trying to escape the smell, XY ran over to the elevator and pressed the up button multiple times, but nothing happened. No lighting of the button. No ding to signal the elevator was there. Nothing. 

“Hey! What gives?” XY shouted. 

“Hey, dude!” A deep voice cuts through the silence in the lobby. For the first time since he entered the building, XY realized he wasn’t alone. There was a heavy-set, poorly shaven man sitting behind a counter, a frown set on his non-groovy face. “Elevators broken! Can’t you read?”

The man pointed at a sign right in front of XY’s face, which in fact read that the elevator was broken.

“But the person I’m visiting lives on the top floor! You really want me to climb up five sets of stairs?” XY marched over to the counter.

“I really don’t care what you do,” the man responded, licking his finger and turning the page on some book he was reading. 

“But isn’t it your job to-”

“Look, kid. It’s not my job to do anything but sit here and make sure the place doesn’t get robbed. Fixing the elevator, not my problem. So either you can walk up the dang stairs or leave. Got it?”

“Fine…” XY groaned. If it wasn’t for Luka, he would’ve left and come back another time. But he was determined to leave a good impression on Luka’s friends even if it killed him.

XXX

Man, these stairs were gonna kill him. 

He was on the fourth flight of stairs, and his lungs were killing him. Why did this dude have to live so high up?

Deciding to take a breather, XY sat down on one of the steps and closed his eyes for a second. 

“Uh, are you okay?”

XY opened his eyes to see a dark-skinned girl in front of him with a concerned look on her face. Her wavy brown hair had reddish-orange tips that really complimented her skin tone. Her light brown eyes were hidden beneath thick black frames. 

“Ye-yeah, I’m good,” XY scrambled to stand up, embarrassed he had been caught resting on the stairwell. “Just needed to rest ‘cause these stairs are terrible.”

The girl nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get it. The elevators’ been broken for months now and I hate walking up the four flights of stairs just to visit my boyfriend.” 

“Gosh that would suck if I had to visit my boyfriend and do eggs er size,” XY commented. Man how he hated eggs er size. 

The girl eyed him for a moment, and XY worried she would see through his amazing disguise of sunglasses and Luka’s hoodie. “You sure you’re okay?”

XY let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m amazing. Just one more set of stairs. I’ll be good!”

“All right, have a good day then!” 

“Thanks!”

XXX

“Finally! I made it!” XY exclaimed as he knocked on the door to apartment 502. He noticed that there were only two other apartments on this floor, which he found odd for this kind of apartment building. Even the floor was a soft red carpet with no trace of dirt anywhere. 

“Hey XY! You made it!” Nino greeted as soon as he opened the door. “Come in! Come in!”

Nino pulled XY into the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

“Woah!”

The apartment was unlike anything XY expected. 

The kitchen, which was right by the entrance, was filled with stainless steel top of the line products. The counters looked as if there was real marble on it and paired with the black cabinets made the kitchen pop. There was an island separating the kitchen from the living room, and from there XY could see at least three different gaming stations and maybe 50 games stacked next to them. Above the gaming stations, there was a large flat screen T.V.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. This building has a lot of really nice apartments, but that’s where all of the money goes, so everything else looks really crappy,” Nino explained. 

XY didn’t respond, still in shock over how nice the apartment was. 

“So Luka tells me you’ve turned over a new leaf? That’s exciting. I remember I used to like your original stuff.”

“Yeah, I did too, but Dad said it wasn’t selling enough so we went a different route,” XY shrugged. “The music business is tough.”

“Tell me about it. Everyone thinks that just cause I’m a DJ that I don’t do any original work. But that’s not true. Every song I remix, I have to perfectly curate what beat goes with which song and still make sure everything flows together.”

“That’s awesome! I wish I had half the creative juices you did.” XY frowned, thinking about why he hadn’t released a new song in months. The rhythm just seemed to escape him every time he sat down and tried to write something. 

“I’m sure you have loads of talent. I mean look at your first album. In my opinion, your best album. There’s loads of good stuff in there dude,” Nino reassured. 

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Now let’s destress. I wanna introduce you to my favorite game, _Banana Battles_.”

“Omg, I _love_ that game!”

XXX

“And then his mom came home and made this delicious Maraca meal. I think it was coo-coos?”

“Couscous,” Luka corrected on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, that! It was sooo good! You have to try it sometime!” XY was drooling just thinking about it. 

“Sounds like you had a good day.” XY could just imagine the smile on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yeah, Nino is a really vibing dude. He mentioned that his girlfriend’s super cash money, and we set up a double date. Man, I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Wait, XY. Did you set up a double date with you, Nino, and his girlfriend?” Luka questioned.

“Yup!”

“...aren’t you forgetting something for a double date?”

XY frowned, trying to think of what he might’ve forgotten. “Uhh, an outfit?”

“Your date!”

“But I already have a date. You,” XY explained, confused.

“XY, you never asked me to go on the date.” 

“Oh, I forgot…”

Luka just laughed on the other side of the phone, clearly amused by the situation. 

XXX

“I still can’t believe you forgot to tell me about this double date.” Luka laughed again as they entered the elevator. 

They were having their double date at Nino’s girlfriend’s place, and XY was so grateful that her elevator was working. 

“I said I was sorry! Plus I got you chocolates as an apology!” XY pouted. 

“You didn’t have to, I was just messing a bit,” Luka smiled that stunning smile of his. 

The elevator dinged, signaling they had reached the fifth floor. Unlike Nino’s apartment building, this one had a good number of apartments on the top floor, which meant it took some time for them to find the right apartment. 

Almost immediately after they knocked on the door, the girl from the stairwell opened the door.

“Hey! You’re the dude from the stairwell!” she exclaimed, immediately recognizing him. 

“Gal from the stairwell!”

The girl motioned for them to come inside, and XY followed after Luka. 

“I can’t believe you were the guy resting in the stairwell. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner!”

“Well, I do have only the best of disguises.”

“If by best disguises, you mean you just stealing my hoodies then sure,” Luka deadpanned. 

“But they’re so comfortable!” XY complained.

Nino walked up behind Alya and whispered something in her ear. Alya nodded in agreement, staring at both Luka and XY.

“So my mom and I made some dinner for us to eat and we have the apartment to ourselves! Let’s have some fun!” 

XXX

“But like imagine an outfit made completely of markers. It’s perfect for when you go out and get the kiddie menu and they only have those boring four crayons. Just take one of those markers and boom you got an additional color,” XY explained to Alya. He wasn’t really sure how the conversation got here, but it didn’t matter because he was enjoying himself so much. “It would be perfect for you as a journalist. Like your pen could just be a part of your jacket, and bam it’s always there when you need to write a quote!”

“That’s...not a bad idea. I should get Marinette to try and design one for me.” Alya took another bite of her pasta. 

“Seriously, how do you come up with these ideas?” Luka asked.

“It just comes to me in fever dreams. Not like I can ignore 'em.” XY shrugs, shoveling a mouthful of pasta into his mouth. Man, this was amazing. 

“That’s how the best of songs come to me,” Nino said.

“See! It’s not just me!” XY accidentally hit the table too hard, causing his yummy pasta to fall onto his clean white shirt. “Dang it! I was gonna eat that!”

Luka sighed. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Alya pointed at a nearby door, a slightly confused look on her face. 

“We’ll just be a few minutes. This happens all the time,” Luka reassured, pulling XY with him towards the bathroom. 

“Yeah, I’m a messy eater,” XY told them, as they entered the bathroom together.

Once the door was closed, Luka turned on the faucet.

“Alright, come here ya big dummy,” Luka said, reaching for XY’s shirt. He had already taken off his jacket before dinner so it was easy for him to get the shirt off. Luka tossed the shirt into the sink. “Okay-”

XY cut Luka off by smushing his lips onto his. Luka returned the kiss, pushing XY up against the wall. Gosh, he loved when this happened. 

XY vaguely heard a thump from somewhere outside the bathroom but chose to ignore it in favor of kissing Luka. Unfortunately, Luka didn’t have the same idea and pulled away. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing, let’s go back to kissing,” XY whined, pulling Luka back to him.

“Mm, XY, wait, mmm, it could be an akuma,” Luka got out as XY peppered kisses on his lips.

“Even more reason to stay here.”

“XY, we should really che-”

A feminine voice that was most definitely not Alya’s interrupted whatever Luka was saying.

“-need both of you guys to help with Hawkmoth’s latest akuma. It’s a really tough one and I still need to get the other heroes. I trust that you guys can catch up and help Chat with this one. I’ll see ya there! Bug out!”

XY stared wide-eyed at Luka. 

“Was that Ladybug?” XY asked. Luka only responded by blinking at him blankly. 

Taking Luka’s silence as a ‘yes’, XY quickly opened the bathroom door. “XY, wait!”

The two floating kwamis in front of the couple confirmed what XY had just heard. “Oh my goodness! You guys are superheroes just like Lu!” 

Luka facepalmed. “You’re not supposed to tell people, XY.”

“Woah, wait a second. Luka’s a hero?” Alya said as if that was the most surprising thing.

Luka nodded. “Viperion.”

“Th-that makes so much sense.”

“Are all your friends heroes Lu?” XY asked, turning to Luka with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Maybe, I don’t really know cause we don’t know each other’s identities,” Luka scratched his head. “I mean Ladybug knows all our identities, but other than that we don’t know each other.”

“Woah, so you could be fighting alongside your friends and don’t even know?” Luka nodded, “Crazy.”

“Wait, I have a question,” Nino said, staring oddly at XY and Luka. “Why are you shirtless?”

“Oh, uh, the bathroom was stuffy!” XY exclaimed, hoping that was a good enough excuse. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you two get going. Ladybug really needs you. After all, Paris needs its heroes and you’re one of them. We’ll take a raincheck, try again some other day,” Luka said, pushing Alya and Nino towards the balcony.

“But-” Alya tried to protest. 

“Don’t worry about the mess. We’ll clean everything up! Go save Paris!” Luka closed the patio door before either could protest further. 

“Okay, XY, put your shirt on, we gotta clean this fast,” Luka said quickly running back into the kitchen. 

“But, I wanna keep it off and show off my sexy abs.” XY shook his hips a little. 

“XY!”

“Alright, alright, but next time you ask me to take my shirt off I’ll remember this!”


End file.
